An audio device, such as an earphone or earphones, an ear microphone, a headphone, a headset, etc., may be used while being connected to an electronic device. The audio device may include a speaker and may further include a microphone. The audio device including the speaker and the microphone may receive an audio signal from the electronic device to output audio through the speaker and may output an audio signal, input via the microphone, to the electronic device.
The audio device may further include additional function units, such as a radio reception block, an active noise cancelling block (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘ANC block’), etc. The radio reception block may be used by a user to listen to a radio broadcast. The ANC block may be used to reduce noise around the audio device. The ANC block may reduce ambient noise by receiving an ambient sound, inverting the phase of the audio signal of the ambient sound, and then superimposing the inverted audio signal on an audio signal to be output through the speaker.
The microphone of the audio device may be driven by power supplied from the electronic device. The electronic device may supply electric power with a current of, for example, several mA, or 1 mA or less to the audio device in order to drive the microphone of the audio device. The additional function units, such as the radio reception block and the ANC block, require a higher consumption current than the microphone. For example, a current of about tens of mA is required to drive the ANC block.
An additional power line may be connected between the electronic device and the audio device in order to supply power for driving the ANC block from the electronic device to the audio device. The audio device may have an embedded battery for driving the ANC block, instead of receiving the power for driving the ANC block from the electronic device.
The audio device includes an audio device connector to connect to the electronic device. In addition, the electronic device also includes an electronic device connector to connect to the audio device.
The audio device connector has a jack shape based on the 3.5 mm standard, and the electronic device connector may be embodied as a socket shape. When the connector of the audio device having a jack shape is inserted into the connector of the electronic device having a socket shape, an L channel audio terminal, an R channel audio terminal, a ground terminal, and a microphone terminal, which are included in the audio device connector, are electrically connected to an L channel audio terminal, an R channel audio terminal, a ground terminal, and a microphone terminal, which are included in the electronic device connector, respectively.
Namely, the audio device connector and the electronic device connector are configured with a 4-pole connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.